A second helping
by Laurabeast
Summary: I've always waned to know what happened after the Beakfast club so here's my take on it. Warning this is my first Breakfast fic and some of itis a litle dirty. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

** I own nothing, please review!**

~Allison

Allison woke up Sunday morning, way too early, but she couldn't help it, Andy had promised to call today and she was just buzzing with anticipation. Her mom had practically leaped out of her skin when she'd seen her come out of the bathroom up and ready for the day before her mother had even woken up.

She went down to the couch and tucked her feet under her lap turning on the TV to distract her from the waiting, it was only nine in the morning, he probably wasn't even up yet. Instead of worrying she just held Andy's championship patch to her chest and watched her show.

~Andy

Andy woke up early and worked out for a couple of hours, he wanted to call Ally as soon as he woke up, but he didn't think she was likely to be awake yet. He got took a shower to wash away the stink of the early work out then pulled on his blue tank and a pair of sweats so he could go for a run to keep his mind off Ally, not that it worked.

~Clair

Clair had been yelled at for an hour solid by her father after he'd seen her kiss John, her mom had told him to stuff it, but Clair didn't even care. Her mind just kept wandering to thoughts of John, he hadn't said he was gonna call or anything, but she hopped he did.

She was in her room listening to her music and staring at her phone, she could tell already that it was going to be a long day. She didn't even know if John had a phone to call her with, she stated to wonder where he'd hang out on a Sunday, maybe she could run into him.

~John

John hadn't gone straight home after detention, he didn't want to get home until his parents were asleep. It hadn't worked though, his dad had given him a few good ones for "stealing" the diamond earring he had in.

He could care less, he only had a few bruises and as soon as his pops left for work he'd walk down to the gas station and call Clair. Hell maybe they'd all hang out, why not it's not like his friends ever wanted to do was sit around and smoke, not that he minded that, but he'd had more fun with there little breakfast club then he ever did with them.

~Brian

Brian got up early like always and did his home work, but he didn't want to sit around the house all day with his brown nosing sister, and his angry parents. They had already yelled at him again this morning. He had tried to kill himself and they were mad it would go on his permanent record, not that he'd wanted to die. Maybe he'd head to the arcade and see if Larry wanted to play Galiga or something.

~Allison

Allison jumped when the phone rang scrambling to pick it up before one of her little brothers got it, or worse yet her parents.

"Hello." She said meekly hoping it was Andy.

"Um hello, is Allison there?" Andy's deep familiar voice asked sounding a little odd over the phone. She smiled happily her stomach doing a little nervous flip as her heart raced.

"Hey Sporto." She said trying not to giggle like an idiot, she had been so worried he wouldn't call.

~Andy

"Hey, um, so I was thinking maybe, did you wanna, I don't know, hang out or something?" He asked nervously, his hands were sweating and his mouth was dry; She'd been into him yesterday, but now he was worried he was overstepping it.

"Where did you wanna go?" She asked, he could almost hear her smile and a huge wait fell off his shoulders. He loved the way her voice sounded over the phone, oh crap he was a total dweeb, if his friends heard him say something like that he'd be totalled.

"I thought maybe we could go to the arcade, or something, and I don't know maybe see a movie or something later." He mumbled, she giggled and his heart skipped, what a sap.

"Ya, I'll need a ride though." She told him, he sighed in relief, the arcade was really the only fun place to hang in town, and he didn't know what they'd do if she'd said no.

"I can pick ya up, I'll be there in..." He looked over at the clock on the wall to check the time. "Twenty minutes." He told her, pulling his sweat pants off so he could put on clean clothes before he went to get her.

"See ya then." She told him and he hung up the phone, he smelled his tank and made a face going to get ready.

~Clair

Her heart skipped when the phone rang, but she played it cool and let it ring three times before she picked it up.

"Hello." She said calmly even though her heart was racing and her mouth had gone dryer then the Sahara.

"Hey, what's up princess?" He asked her, she all but sighed when she heard Bender's moking tone.

"Just hangin out, why?" She retorted, trying to keep it cool, she could almost hear his cocky smirk, and it made her smile, not that she'd ever admit it.

"I was headed to the arcade, thought I'd see if queeny would deign to grace us with her presence." He jibbed, she held the phone to her chest to drowned out her giggling at him before she could respond to his rather crass invitation.

"Sure, if you come and walk me." She told him, he snorted.

"God, you're so high maintenance." He joked hanging up the phone, she got up excitedly still laughing at him as she got ready.

~John

He stood by the phone for a minute with a stupid smile for a minute, he was pretty thrilled not to spend the day with his wasteoid friends, but more then that he was excited to see Clair; Not that he would ever admit that to anyone ever, but it didn't matter because they were gonna spend the day together.

~Brian

He had to tell his mom he wanted to go to the library to study to get her to let him leave the house. He walked slowly not really caring how long it took, Larry hadn't answered when he'd called to see if he wanted to hang out, and Norman was out of town so he didn't have anyone else to hang out with.

He thought about calling some of the guys from the breakfast club, but he didn't need that humiliation. So instead he just moseyed towards the arcade aimlessly playing with the quarters in his pockets.

~Allison

Allison squeaked as she hung up the phone jumping up and running to her closet to find something worth wearing. She didn't want to wear her usual black on black, she wanted to look nice for him. After much panic she decided on a little whit lace tank, Andy's sweatshirt, tight jeans, her hair combed back and far less eyeliner then usual.

She went downstairs and got some stares from her family, but she ignored them to go sit out on the porch and wait so he wouldn't have to meet her family. She didn't want to deal with there reaction when they saw Andy, they'd probably drop dead seeing her with a normal guy.

Andy pulled up in a loud beat up muscle car, it was one of those cars that you knew would be really nice once he finished fixing it up. She smiled biting her lip as he got out of the car.

~Andy

He saw her sitting there on the porch in his shirt, and he couldn't help but smile like an idiot, she looked so good in his clothes. He took the steps on her porch two at a time leaning on the rail once he got up there not sure if he was aloud to kiss her.

"Hey, you look, I, you're beautiful." He whispered leaning closer to her, she chewed on her bottom lip, which only made him want to kiss her more.

"Not so bad your self sporto, lets get off my porch." She whispered taking his hand and dashing down her steps pulling him around in a circle. He chuckled hurrying to open the door for her, she hopped into his car happily, and he closed the door rushing around to the other side so they could go.

He got in and started up the car again, but before he could even think about pulling away from the curb she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He blushed grabbing her hand again and with his free hand cupping the back of her head gently and pulling her closer so he could kiss her.

Her lips were soft, warm, and tasted like cherry chap-stick, he could have kissed her forever, but eventually they both needed to breath. His heart was racing and he had a major issue arising, but she smiled up at him her lips swollen from there kiss, her dark chocolate eyes shining with the thrill of there kiss and nothing else in the world mattered.

~Clair

She saw John sauntering towards her house in his stupid baggy gray coat through her window and she hurried to get downstairs before her parents intercepted him.

She had just closed the door behind her when he got to her driveway, smirked raising an eebrow at her, she could see a hint of a bruise on his jaw, but she let it go because she knew it would make him mad.

"Hey Princess, afraid Daddy's gonna see me?" He asked she laughed covering her face with both her hands while she walked over to him.

"He yelled at me for like an hour last night, I swear it's like they had a total melt down." She told him, he chuckled putting his arm around her shoulders so they could head to the arcade.

~John

He loved that her parents were riled about her being with him, it made him feel like he was doing well keeping his image up. Some part of him wished they liked him so she wouldn't have to get in trouble, but only the stupid sappy part of him.

He put it out of his mind though, he had her now, even if it didn't last, and today was gonna be a good day here with her under his arm; Maybe he'd see how far he could push it with her, probably not though, he didn't want to ruin it.

~Brian

He had made his way into the arcade slowly, he didn't really know what he was going to do now that he was there. He only had six bucks in quarters, he used some of it to buy cheesy fries, he hadn't brought anything to eat.

Light poured into the dimly lit arcade and he looked up to see Allison and Andy walk in arm in arm with matching foolish grins. He rolled his eyes about to go back to his fries when Ally waved.

~Allison and Andy

Ally was lost in the amazing feeling of holding Andy's hand while Andy was staring at her casually letting her lead him in by the hand. He loved the way she looked on his arm, in his clothes, she was his and it was the first thing he'd had in his life that he was actually proud of. He could care less what anyone thought of them, he knew it would bite dealing with the backlash from his friends, but he'd deal.

Ally loved the way he looked at her, like she was the only one in the room. He made her feel beautiful and special, and not at all like a freak. She pried her eyes off him long enough to look for a table then she Saw Brian in the corner with a big basket of fries. She waved with her free hand and Andy looked away from her for a half a second to see what she was waving at.

"Hey Bri." He said absently going back to staring at Ally while they sat down at Brian's table and he greeted them happily. They weren't really listening to him babble, while she leaned on his shoulder and he played with her hair.

~Clair and John

Clair loved the way it felt walking down the street with John's arm around her shoulder, she knew he didn't really do the one girl one guy thing, but she still hopped it would work out with them because he made her feel like it was okay just to be her.

John opened the door for her, since he was doing his best to live up to her standard of boyfriend, he knew she was used to a pretty decent variety of boys. He spotted Allison, Andy, and Brian in the corner and Brian had fries so he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her to the table.

"Hey big Bri, what are we eatin today?" He asked stealing a handful of fries, Clair laughed sitting on his lap since there were no other chairs. John wrapped his arms around her to keep her stable on his lap while he let his hand on her lap slip up her leg until she swatted it away.

~The breakfast club

"Hey so Me and Ally are gonna go see a movie later you guys wanna come?" Andy asked while they all picked at Brian's fries.

"Sure, what do we wanna see?" Clair asked swatting John's hand away again, he smirked kissing her neck instead.

"There was one that..." Brian started but was interrupted when a loud group of jocks and cheerleaders came in to the arcade.

"Hey Andy my man what the hell are ya doin with these freaks!?" A particularly loud meat head that Andy and Clair recognized as Chad asked, gesturing to Allison who was nearly on his lap now, and the the rest of them, the girls behind him were snickering about Clair sitting on John's lap.

"Just hangin out, leave us alone Chad." Andy told them bile raising in his stomach, he wanted to tell them to go to hell but some part of him was sick at the thought of them judging him. Clair had the same look on her face, but she just looked away from them and burrowed into Johns neck.

"Man I heard she bit some guy in P.E." One of the guys behind Chad said they were all looking at Clair and Andy like if they could just explain to them who they were with they'd realize they weren't hanging out with the jocks and leave the table.

"I heard for ten bucks she'll blow any guy, you datin a whore now Andy?" Chad asked with a chuckle, at that Andy leaped up whirling on Chad. "What did you just say to her?" Andy growled, he didn't want to lose friends, but hearing them talk about her had his blood boiling.

"I said you new trollop is a who..." Chad's challenge was cut short when Andy cracked his fist into Chad's nose blood seeping out as he fell to the ground.

"You don't ever talk about her like that, ever you hear me!" Andy growled, the rest of the jocks looked confused as to how to react, but some of them looked like they might defend Chad, so John puled his buck knife out, since he'd lost his good one, and stuck it into the table with a menacing glare and the jocks backed off leaving Chad to scoop himself up.

"Fine hang out with your freaks, hope you're happy with your wasteoid Clair, he's probably already cheating on you." Chad growled holding his noes as they ran away, tails tucked between there legs.

Clair looked deeply unsettled, but Ally was looking up at Andy with awe, she grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the table. Clair looked down at John chewing on the inside of her cheek nervously.

"Don't listen to those lame brains babe." John whispered trying to keep his sappy side hidden from Brian and the world.

"John, I, while we're together, don't cheat on me okay." Clair mumbled, John was stunned for a minute, did she really think she was just another floozy he was using to pass the time?

"Come on princess, I don't, look I'm not gonna mess this up alright, I wanna be with you." His voice was hardly loud enough for her to hear him as he whispered in his ear, but it still made he smile and kiss him, thrilled to know she'd made the right choice.


	2. Chapter 2

~Andy and Allison

Andy was shocked when Ally pulled him away, not as shocked as when he laid out Chad, but her pulling him away into the hall had his heart racing. She stopped looking down at his hand it had red marks along his knuckles from where he'd hit Chad. Ally kissed each knuckle individually.

"No one has ever stood up for me before." She whispered, while he watched her enthralled by the way she looked as she kissed his knuckles.

"I just didn't like hearing them hurt you." He told her bringing his other hand up to brush a strand of hair from her face, letting his hand rest on her cheek. She leaned into his touch with a sweet little smile.

"I was so scared you were gonna be ashamed to be with me, and the rest of us." She added at the end to try and keep from looking sappy.

"Honestly so was I, not scared that I'd be ashamed to be seen with you, you're, you're beautiful, but I was scared that I'd choke when I was surrounded by all the sports. That I would choke up and not say anything and you'd hate me for it. Instead I floored the guy I've been best friends with since I joined wrestling." He told her pulling her closer and wrapping his arm around her waist. She chewed on her bottom lip blushing a deep scarlet color from having him this close to her.

"Ya you did, he was a jerk, and actually I think you broke his nose." She giggled, he suppressed a chuckle himself, leaning down and kissing her sweetly. She grabbed his collar deepening the kiss, his heart skipped and he backed her up into the wall pressing her flush against him.

She could feel how "eager" he was to be with her, no matter what and she'd never felt so thrilled. She dug her hands under his letter mans jacket feeling his lean muscular back, and he moaned into her mouth.

"Mm, hey." She said when they broke apart for air, Andy moved down kissing her neck and nipping at her shoulder. "Hey, you know what I just realized?" She interrupted him, he slumped against her shoulder with a sigh.

"What?" He asked running his hands down her side absently reveling in the way she felt under his rough hands.

"You never told us if you'd ever done it before." Allison said biting her lip, she could still taste him there.

"No, but if you'd stop distracting me, I really wanted to." He whispered against her neck, she blushed hitting his shoulder lightly.

"Not here." She told him letting her hair fall over her eyes, trying to hide from the crowd in the arcade that was staring at them.

~Brian

Brian blushed when he came around the corner to see Andy with his face buried in the nape of neck. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably clearing his throat, trying to get there attention.

"Hey Bri." Allison blushed, Andy straightened up running his hand through his hair awkwardly a blush creeping across his face.

"Hey, um Bender says if we wanna make the movie we should get outta here, plus the jocks are still staring." Brian told them, Andy nodded putting his arm around Allison's shoulder and they all left together for the movie.

~John

They took Andy's car to the theater, John and Clair took the back while Brian squeezed in the front which left Allison practically on Andy's lap. Not that he minded one bit. Once they got there John opened the door for Clair and cringed when he heard the familiar mellow voice behind him.

"Dude Bender, what are you doing with these jerks, we went by your house, you've been awol all day?" John turned around standing between Clair and his stoner friend Kenny, the man had a mop of greasy blond hair shagged down to his shoulders.

"I'm hangin out, you got a problem with that?" John asked trying to sound tough, he knew if he'd been asked when Clair wasn't on his arm his answer would have been very different, but he'd promised he wouldn't mess this up. She was his only shot at getting his life together before he ended up like Dick had said he would.

"Dude, what the hell, you're gonna ditch us to hang with these jerks, what happened to you?" Kenny asked just staring at him, John ran his hand through his unruly hair with a sigh.

"I'm gonna hang out with who ever I wanna hang out with, it's not like I ditched you guys, we didn't even have plans." John offered, Kenny shook his head looking like John had done something to disappoint the grungy stoner.

"Whatever Bender, have fun with your friends." Kenny told him turning away, Bender hated seeing the guy he'd been friends with since he was five feeling betrayed by him, but he hadn't done anything wrong. Whatever they graduated this year, so he'd deal with it.

"Sorry." Clair said meekly, John shook his head grabbing her by the waist and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Don't worry princess you can make it up to me later." He told her whispering something less appropriate in her ear, she blushed slapping his shoulder.

"Ew, John you pig!" She squeaked, he chuckled wrapping his arm around her waist as they all laughed and headed into the theater.

~Clair

Sunday ended way too soon for her, the movie seemed good, not that any one but Brian actually got to see the whole thing. John had walked her home and they'd made out around the corner before they said good night, Clair had gotten yelled at again when she got home, but she had so not cared, because she'd had a perfect day, to days in a row none the less.

Now she was in her Daddy's BMW on the way to school, and she just knew today would make up for all her happiness. Her cheerleader friends would tear her to pieces every chance they got, but she only had half a year of high school to get through, and then a lifetime of being happy with her criminal, she hopped.

"Have a good day sweety." Her father told her as she got out out at the school, she just hiked her bag up on her shoulder and held her head high as she went into the school. She ignored the whispers and the jeers, but when she got to her locker the word Slut was spray painted across it in black.

She cringed taking a deep breath, it didn't matter, she'd see John before class, and it would all be better. She was so not going to let these losers get to her, she was Clair Standish, nothing they could do could hurt her.

"Hey, Clair, this is for you." Veronica, who was her best friend since forever, said managing to make her name sound like an insult. She looked down at the paper, it was a form telling her she'd been voted off the cheer-leading squad.

"What the hell, I'm the captain of the squad, you can't even call a vote without me!" Clair gasped, Veronica smiled fake sympathy playing across her victorious smile.

"Well the squad thought in light of your recent indiscretions, you don't make a very good example for the younger girls. Sorry Clair, but don't worry, I'll do my best to fill your shoes." She sneered, Clair was stunned, she loved cheer-leading, Vicky had been with way more guys then her, where did they get off!

Clair turned to storm off, but only to cover for the tears that were falling freely, her whole life revolved around cheer-leading and everything that came with it. Before Clair could even think about what she was doing she was running for the bleachers by the field.

John caught her just as she was racing past his spot under the metal seats of the football field bleachers. He pulled her under them with him holding her close, he didn't know why she was crying, but he wanted to total whatever had hurt her.

"What happened?" He asked soothing her back gently, she sobbed loudly into his shoulder while he kissed the top of her head.

"I got kicked off the squad, and everyone thinks I'm a slut." She told him sniffing loudly, he chuckled lifting her chin so she had to look at him.

"A cherry like you, no way, I've only been with you for three days and my balls are already blue." He told her, she snorted smacking his chest lightly suppressing a smile.

"Pig." She told him halfheartedly, he smirked.

"There idiots, they can all go fuck themselves, we'll do whatever we want, and we'll have way more fun doing it then they ever will." He told her, she smiled reluctantly knowing he was right.

"I love you." She giggled then her hands flew to cover her wicked backstabbing mouth, why had she said that, was she stupid? This was John, he'd only just agreed to go steady with her, much less, oh God he was going to bail and she'd be alone, and everyone would still hate her!

John was shocked stupid for a long moment, he'd been with a lot of women, but none of them had every told him that. What was he supposed to do, ya he loved her, but uttering those words was so far against everything he was that they choked up in his throat, so instead he did the only thing he could think of, he kissed her.

It was a long passionate kiss that he hopped conveyed all the love he felt for her. He never wanted to leave her, she seemed to get it.

~Andy

He got up early as always, worked out, went for a run, but he cut it short so he could call Allison before school. The night before had been perfect, he felt a little bad for Brian, but other then that.

He'd driven Ally home, and they'd sat in front of her house for almost a half an hour before he managed to turn one of his kisses into a kiss goodnight. He'd spent even longer trying to get to sleep, but he still missed her.

"Hello, is Ally there?" Andy asked when someone greeted him on the other end of the phone, Allison didn't usually let people call her that, but she'd told him she liked it when he did.

"Um, and who may I say is calling?" A sharp female voice asked, Andy cringed hopping he hadn't gotten Ally in trouble.

"Um, Andrew Clark ma'am." He told her his mouth going dry with nerves, he could hear her shuffling about.

"Allison, there's an Andrew Clark on the phone for you." Her voice was muffled, but he could hear the words clear enough, then he heard Ally squeak, and he couldn't help but smile.

"And just why is a boy calling for you?" He heard her ask and his smile faded, he had gotten her in trouble, now he felt like a dweeb.

"To talk to me duh." Ally told them, he chuckled and he heard her steal the phone and rush off for some semblance of privacy.

"Hey, I missed you." She told him sounding giddy, he sighed happy she wasn't mad.

"Missed you too, sorry if I got you in trouble or something, I just wanted to know if you wanted a ride to school." He told her, he heard her shift the phone.

"Duh sporto, hurry up." She told him, hanging up the phone, he took the steps at his house two at a time snagging his rather large sack lunch off the counter before his dad could ask what he was doing.

He may have taken some of the roads to her house a little fast, but when he got to her house to see her on the porch in her normal black clothes minus the heavy make up with her hair up and his sweatshirt over the one layer of black she had on was more then worth the risk.

"Hey." He said simply as he took her steps two at a time too, he just couldn't make himself move fast enough.

"Hey." She said back biting her bottom lip, he leaned over kissing her quickly, not wanting to get her in more trouble, but he just had to taste her. "Guess what, my folks are leaving next Sunday for some buissnes thing, and they're taking everyone with, so I get the house all to myself." She told him biting her lip nervously, he smiled against her neck.

"Maybe I'll have to visit." He promised, she blushed letting him run his hands down her side luridly.

"You better." She whispered nipping at his ear, he moaned forcing himself to back away from her so he could focus.

"Lets get out of here." He whispered taking her hand and letting her lead him to his car where he held the door open for her. They held hands just basking, and kissing occasionally, he swung by and picked up Bender since he'd whined about having to walk last night.

The three of them piled out of his car laughing at a stupid joke Bender had told them, and the whole school was gawking at them as bender wandered off, but for the first time in his life Andy could care less what they thought, the only opinion he was worried about was Ally's.

"I'll see ya at lunch." Andy promised as the first bell rang kissing Ally one more time before he had to go to his weight training class.

"You better." She joked stealing his pen, he laughed not letting go of his hand until he had to, then he had to run to the locker rooms to keep from being late. He had made it just on time when he ran smack into Chad and the rest of the people he'd thought of as his friends before yesterday.

"You're gonna pay for picking that little slut over your friends Clark!" Chad told him as Ben and Rick grabbed him by the arms. Chad and Olly took turns hitting him in the stomach and the face for the better part of ten minutes before the commotion got the attention of the gym teacher who was still unaware of Andy's shift of rank.

Andy was dropped laying on the floor clutching his ribs choking on sobs that he refused to let them hear while they were given detention. Coach helped him to his feet and practically carried him to the nurses office.

~Brian

His morning was normal, but he was dread his second period which was shop class. He went in and it was actually worse then he thought it would be. He found sheet of notebook paper taped to his desk with a stick man holding a gun; it said: How to use a gun step 1: point step 2: shoot. He sighed crumpling it up and throwing it at the waste basket, which he missed.

John came in a few seconds before the bell was gonna ring eating an apple, he smiled and waved at him. John nodded then made a face and whipped the apple at him, Brian's eyes went wide and he ducked.

The half eaten apple thudded into a paint can being held by a jock over his head and it spilled back over the jock's head instead of Brian's. The whole class burst out laughing at Eric who was now drenched in red paint.

"Ya know red isn't really our color sporto, you better go sit down before you get hurt." John told him hopping up on Brian's table to sit as he glared at Eric. Eric was about to retaliate when the teacher came in and he was forced to go to the locker room to wash up.

"Thanks." Brian mumbled, John knocked him on the shoulder hard and Brian took a stumbling step to the side.

"What are friends for Bri, besides now you can do my math homework to repay me." John told him, Brian laughed ya that was John all over, but he didn't mind because of him he wasn't curently drenched in red paint.

"Hey did you hear?" A girl asked a few tables away, Brian was going to just tune her shrill voice out.

"Ya, that Chad and Olly wailed on Andy first period, somebody said he might have a broken rib." The guy she was talking to responded, and Brian's mouth dropped open.

"Did you hear that?" Brian asked John who stabbed his knife into the table angrily.

"Ya, you find Allison when class ends, tell her what happened, I've got some stuff to do." John told him pulling his knife out of the table and hopped off the table just leaving.

"Mister Bender class has not ended yet." The teacher said absently not really caring if he left, but it was still his job to say something.

~John

He went straight for the parking lot since the jocks wouldn't all be together again until lunch. He pulled out his knife stabbing it through each tire of Chad and Olly's cars shaking the can of spray paint he'd grabbed from his locker.

He smiled when he finished his work, Chad's car had a the words needle dick painted on one side and pedophile on the other, where as Olly's read Fag and honk if you want me to blow you. Both with flat tires and smashed head lights.

He went back inside to see if Andy was okay before he skipped fourth period.

~Allison

Allison ran right into a slightly panicked Brian when she came out of her class slowly, without an explanation he grabbed her by the arm and started pulling her towards the office.

"Brian what's going on?" She asked him but then he tugged her into the nurses office and she saw Andy laying there a large purple bruise over one cheek and a swollen eye, and he was laying awkwardly favoring one side.

"Oh God Andy, what happened?" Allison asked, Andy smiled at her reaching out and taking her hand.

"It was nothin, just Chad and some guys paying me back for breaking Chad's nose." Andy told her bringing her hand to his lips gently, trying not to aggravate his split lip.

"This is all my fault, they hurt you because you protected me." Allison sobbed, the nurse left them alone. Andy sat up with a groan pulling her down onto the little bed with him, Brian followed the nurse so they could talk.

"This wasn't you fault Ally, it wasn't anybody's fault but Chad and the rest of those fucking pricks. Besides being with you even for a minute is worth every bruise." He told her leaning in and kissing her lightly, still trying not to damage his lip any more then it already was.

"I just, I hate seeing you like this." She whispered leaning on his neck not putting any weight on him though not wanting to hurt him more.

"I know, they called my dad, he's coming to pick me up so I'm gonna miss lunch. You have you're license right?" He asked digging in his pocket awkwardly with a groan from the pain in his side.

"Ya, no car though." She told him, he smiled handing her his keys. She looked down at the key ring with the three keys on big one for his car, one little one for his locker and a normal sized one the must have been for his house or some other door.

"You want me to bring your car back to your house?" She squeaked, he grinned brushing the hair out of her face gently.

"I trust you." He told her she felt like she would have been feeling pretty perfect if it weren't for the state Andy was in.

"Okay." She said nervously, he kissed her again more passionately this time and she tasted the iron tang of blood on his lips, but it didn't matter, she loved the way he kissed her.

"Are you gonna be okay going through my family Dad will probably make me stay in bed?" He asked when they broke apart after a few moments to catch his breath.

"Ya, I, I think I can handle that." She mumbled not sounding at all sure of her self, Andy pulled her into him holding her close for a second.

"You don't have to, I could have Brian do it, I just, I'm gonna miss you." He mumbled, she took a deep breath stealing herself.

"No I'll do it." Sh told him bravely, he kissed her again greatfully.

~Clair

She'd heard what had happened to Andy before the bell rang and the teacher had given her permission to check on him, but she'd run into a very cocky looking Bender on the way there.

"You look pleased with your self." She said waiting for him he put his arm around her waist with a little grin.

"I may or may not have left the meat heads who hurt sporto a little message." He told her kissing her neck. She rolled her eyes letting him walk her to the nurses office, when they got there Brian was standing awkwardly outside the door to the office.

"What's going on?" Clair asked, Brian jumped slightly then turned to smile at them.

"I was just letting Andy and Allison talk for a minute, did you guys want to go in and see him, he seems to be okay?" Brian told them, John smacked him on the shoulder.

"Ya, gotta see if our jocks got more brain damage then he started with." John joked walking passing Brian with Clair on his arm. When they walked in Andy and Allison were leaning against the wall together with Andy's arm around Clair's shoulder.

They all talked for a while, then lunch and classes went by pretty quietly, they got a lot of stares from the other kids, even from the kids Brian hung out with were whispering amongst themselves. She ignored them though and John walked her home kissing her goodbye. All around it had been a pretty good day other then the thing with Andy.

"Now she's trailing around after some delinquent like a love sick puppy, and you just yell and make it worse, what is wrong with you; Don't even answer that, I'm going to stay with my mother!" Clair heard her mother yell then she pushed past Clair in a huff. Clair watched her mom go out to the car and leave, she went into the kitchen to see her dad slamming down a shot of liqueur she hadn't even know they'd had in the house.

"What's going on?" She asked, he turned to her looking angry and a little drunk.

"You're mother is leaving me, are you happy now!?" He yelled, Clair took a step back tears welling up in her eyes and she just ran out of the house without thinking. She ran the way John had gone, sobbing her chest aching and tight.

"Clair what happened?" John asked catching her as she ran to him, he held her while she sobbed into his coat.

"My parents are splitting up, what am I gonna do, if they split up they'll move, neither of them wanted to move here, and my brother lives an hour away. I'll have to move; John I don't wanna leave, it's my senior year!" She sobbed, he soothed her back gently kissing the top of her head.

"We'll figure it out princess, there's only a few months left of school, maybe they won't be able to sell the house that fast, but even if they do we'll find a place for you to stay 'till graduation, then we'll get a place." He told her, she managed to stop sobbing, soothed slightly by his words, it was still scary, but at least she knew he would stand by her side. She could handle this as long as she had him, as long as she didn't have to handle it all alone.

"I love you." He managed looking very uncomfortable at the words, but she could see that he meant every syllable. Ya she would be okay.

~Andy

He got home and he got yelled at for being weak, but he just stared blankly thinking about Ally and how she would come to see him in a few hours. As expected he was sent to get bed rest. A few hours later he heard his car pull into the driveway.

He smiled getting up to try and get to the door before his Dad, he made it downstairs just as she knocked, but his Dad opened the door.

"Hello Mr. Clark, is Andy up?" She asked shyly blushing a deep red and looking over his fathers shoulder at him with a small nervous smile. She was so beautiful, but he knew his Dad would ruin it.

"Why?" His Dad asked not sounding at all pleased by her presence, she held up Andy's keys clinging to the only task that legitimized her being there.

"I brought his car back." She told him, Andy didn't give him a chance to scare her off he reached around his dad and took his keys.

"Thanks Ally, come on in." He said back his dad out of the way so she could get in she scooted in meekly hiding at Andy's side.

"Dad, this is Ally, my girlfriend." He told him putting his arm around her shoulder, she tucked herself close to him not enjoying the scrutiny of his father one bit.

"What happened to that Veronica girl?" He asked, he cringed at the name and he could feel Ally tense at the idea of him with someone else.

"She cheated on me with Chad, can we go now, or are you going to interrogate my girl now?" He asked his mouth dry, and his hands sweating, he didn't stand up to his Dad as a rule, but he could feel Ally itching to dart and he had to help her.

"Fine, but leave your door open." He told him, Andy sighed and lead Ally up o his room, it was a little cluttered now that he looked at it. Ally went in picking up one of his shirts and sticking it in her huge bag. He just laughed going back to sit on his bed.

They laid on his bed for hours just talking and snuggling until his father kicked her out saying he needed to get some rest so he'd be fit for his match next week. The week went by pretty normally, they really only saw each other at lunch, and when Andy picked Ally and John up every morning.

He went to his match on Saturday and that's where it all fell apart. He used his anger at his father and his life to fuel his wrestling, but Ally came to watch, and they snuck off just before his match. It left him less then angry, he was still sore and he lost his match.

"That looked painful." Ally said catching him on the way back to the locker room, he let her wrap her arms around his waist, he held her in his stupid tights.

"I bit the big one, whatever, let me change out of my tights and we'll get the hell out of here." He joked, she giggled glad he wasn't mad about losing. He rushed to change, but as he hurried out of the locker room he ran into his Dad.

"What the hell was that, your intensity was for shit you gave that match away, what were you thinking?" His dad yelled, he sighed shrugging his bag higher onto his shoulder.

"Sorry, I just, I'm still hurt from getting my ass kicked." he told him hoping he would go for it and let him leave.

"Don't give me that shit, do you wanna lose your ride, it's that stupid girl isn't it, you're always running off with her ignoring your practices. I don't want you seeing her again!" His dad growled, Andy went cold at his words.

"Jesus Dad I don't even like wrestling, I don't care if I blow my ride, I'm not you. Nothing you can say is gonna make me leave her, I love Ally!" He sneered back at his Dad who looked disgusted at his words.

"Don't you talk back to me, you live in my house, if you don't want to follow my rules then you can stay gone!" His Dad yelled, Andy shook his head at him and just walked away from him, Ally caught him in a leap of a hug as he rounded the corner, he dropped his bag to catch her.

"I love you too." She told him looking teary eyed, he kissed her furiously, he backed her into a wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You really get the house to your self?" He asked breathlessly as he moved to kiss her neck, she bit her lip trying to suppress a wicked smile. She nodded and he carried her to his car so he wouldn't have to stop kissing her. He did his best not to speed, but he didn't do very well.

"I love you so much." He breathed against her lips when she jumped out of the car to kiss him. He scooped her up slamming the passenger door with his foot and letting her get the door to her house from his arms.

"I love you too, I have no idea why you love me, but I'm so glad you do." She moaned pulling him towards her room, he would have taken her to the couch since it was closer, but the look in her eyes said she had other plans that he could only prey he was right about.

"Mmm, Ally are you sure about this?" He managed to make himself ask when she closed her door behind them giving him a wicked smile and a leer.

"I love you, Andrew Clark I want you to be my first, now come here." She told him and that was all he needed. He laid her down on the bed gently letting her slip his jacket off his shoulders while he ran his hands over her body.

She felt like fire and ice making him hot and sending a shiver through him with every touch, his hard on was pressed painfully into his zipper. She sat up slightly yanking her layers of shirts off over her head in one move. He was frozen for a long moment by the sight of her in nothing but her bra and jeans.

"What?" She asked insecurely, he was drawn to her, he had to taste her. He peppered kisses down to her breasts.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered sliding his hand down to her stomach to work on the clasp on her jeans while he kissed every inch of her upper body. She stopped him, and he was scared that he'd overstepped and now she'd be mad, but instead she ripped his shirt over his head and frantically undid his jeans.

He stood up long enough to take them off, leaving them both naked Ally was staring at his hard on as it bobbed out of his boxers. He looked down then back to her nervously.

"Are they all that big?" She asked he sighed smiling genuinely as he crawled back to her kissing his way down from her neck to each breast down her stomach to he thighs. She watched him nervously, he wasn't entirely sure what to do here but he wanted to make her first time memorable, and he just had to taste her.

He did everything he could think of until he felt her clench around his fingers screaming his name loudly. Her body covered in a sheen of sweat, she covered her mouth with her hand blushing on top of being flushed.

Satisfied he'd pleased her he snagged his condom slipping it on before he worked his way back up kissing her sweetly. He rested at her entrance afraid he'd hurt her, but before he could ask she dug her nails into his ass pulling him inside her. His eyes fell closed and his mouth fell open moaning loudly.

Soon they'd found a rhythm and all to soon for his liking he felt her flutter tightly around him muffling his screamed name against his lips sending him over the edge.

"Ally!" He moaned falling into her and they held each other; After a while he managed to roll himself off her and he held her while they slept.


	3. Chapter 3

~Allison

She woke up to the sound of the phone ringing, she rushed downstairs still naked to answer it still a little out of it from the pleasures of the night before.

"Hello." She managed the sleep still heavy in her voice.

"Is Andrew Clark there?" A worried, angry voice that she recognized as Andy's Dad asked her, and just a she went to answer he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist kissing her neck.

"Who is it?" He asked she handed him the phone turning to snuggle against his chest.

"Your dad." She told him closing her eyes so she could listen to his heart beat, he sighed holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello." Andy said running his free hand through Ally's hair, he too was still naked and having some morning issues, but talking to his dad would end that.

"Andrew, I'm so glad I found you, why didn't you come home last night?" His Dad asked sounding rather irritated.

"Because you told me not to." He told him calmly kissing Ally's neck absently wishing he could just hang up and be with her.

"I certainly didn't mean for you to shack up with some girl, just come home." His dad told him while Allison pulled him onto the couch so she could sleep on his shoulder.

"Allison Dad, her name is Allison, she's not just some girl, she's my girlfriend, I'm never leaving her so if you wan me to come home you're gonna have o be okay with that." Andy old his dad, Ally smiled straddling him after she got him on he couch and kissing his chest.

"Fine, I'm sorry if I overstepped, I'm just trying to ensure your future." Andy rolled his eyes running his hand down Ally's back letting it rest on her hip.

"I can do that without out you ordering me to drop everything hat has ever made me happy." Andy told him, they could both hear him sigh. Allison did her best to behave but last night left her hungry for more.

"I'll try to keep that in mind just please come home." His father asked, Andy sighed looking over at Ally.

"Fine, I'll come home tonight." He told him hanging up the phone and getting lost in Ally.

~Breakfast club ten year high school reunion

Andy and Ally moved in together during collage, broke up for two years, go married and had there firs kid all before the invitation came in the mail. Clair and John had broken up six times, had two kids, gotten married, and bought a house when they got the invitation. Brian had opened an engineering company, had four girlfriends before he met and married Cora Greene when she opened that invitation.

They'd lost each other over the years, but as soon as they each saw the invitation with Hemery High in embossed letters all the memories of the years before flooded back. They all decided to go, hoping to see the rest of there little breakfast club.

Brian and Cora were the first to get there, he in a suit and tie, with her in a beautiful strapless red dress. Brian laughed when he saw Chad on the opposite end on he gym, he was fat, going bald and arguing quietly with Veronica who looked pretty rough herself.

Brian took Cora over to the table in the corner, it was the same table they'd all sat at during homecoming and prom but this time Brian actually had a date. He spotted Andy as he came in a sharp suite with Ally on his arm in little black dress, Brian chuckled when he noticed Andy still stared at her like he had in school like she was his world, and she still blushed when she saw him staring. Brian stood up waving them over.

"Hey guys, look at you two, come meet Cora, my wife." Brian said when they got within range to hear him.

"Wow, Bri look at you, you look way better then in high school." Andy commented, Brian shook his head.

"Cora, I'd like you to meet Andy and Allison or the jock and he basket case, they were two of my best friends all through collage." Brian introduced them, they both gave a little wave, Cora smiled greeting them.

"Hey sporto, catch." They heard John before hey saw him, Andy turned and caught a crumpled up name tag that was coming at his head.

"Hey come meet big Bri's wife man." Andy told them, John was in a dress shirt and slacks no suite though, and Clair was in a sunning gold dress her red hair long and well styled.

"Hi, I'm Clair, and this knuckle head is my husband John, it's nice to meet you." Clair said politely shaking Cora's hand.

"I'm Cora, I've heard so much about you all and I just keep wondering what you all do now." She told them, they all smiled slightly.

"I'm an art therapist, and Andy is a policeman now." Allison said proudly, Andy flashed his badge with a grin.

"Well hell, I'm just a mechanic." John told them Clair rolled her eyes smacking his shoulder.

"He owns his own garage, and I'm a personal shopper for Ralph Loren." She told them, John smirked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Wow, look at us, we make a hell of a Breakfast club." Brian said happily, and he was right, life was good here with there little breakfast club.


End file.
